You Stay By Me, I'll Stay By You
by Starry Eyed Traveller
Summary: A close call with Dylan's life reveals Evan's true feelings. Evan/Dylan.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I was intending to write this story as a one-shot, but since the setting and mood change about half-way through the story I've decided to post it as a two-shot. For the sake of this story Evan/Angie never existed. Got it? As always, any mistakes are mine, and please no flames. I do not own Primeval: New World, because if I did Evan and Dylaan would be together already. Now on with the show!**

* * *

Wind and thin branches whipped his face as Evan tore through the forest toward Dylan's voice. Panic coursing through him, he silently berated himself. He shouldn't have let them be separated; he shouldn't have left her alone! Especially when it was an angry Aublysodon they were tracking through the woods. But no, Evan knew Dylan could take care of herself and for some inconceivable reason that had been enough for him to feel confident about dashing off after something he had glimpsed through the trees. That was, until he had heard her scream.

Dylan didn't scream.

Evan burst into the small clearing from which he had heard Dylan. The sight that met his eyes was petrifying. The massive Aublysodon stood hunched in front of a tree about 40 meters from him. It's jaws were wide open in a fierce growl, ready to devour whatever prey it had captured. Looking in between its legs, Evan caught sight of a ripped blue jacket and blonde hair, both covered with blood. Dylan, lying motionless against the tree's trunk. What looked like the chewed remains of her tranq rifle were scattered around the dinosaur. Said Aublysodon tilted it's head hungrily and swooped down to devour Dylan. Evan saw red.

"HEY! Hey, you! Over here, you overgrown gecko! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!" Evan yelled, waving his arms and jumping up and down. Anything to distract that monster from Dylan. Surprisingly, it worked. The Aublysodon hesitated just as it was about to bite Dylan's head off. It turned around and regarded Evan. The man gulped, then held up his rifle and fired a single dart into the beast's shoulder. This did nothing to slow it down. Instead, it got even more angry. Roaring, the dinosaur did a 180 and charged Evan.

_'Oh shit.' _Evan thought. He tried to back up but found himself standing against a tree. Whipping his head around, Evan gave himself about 2 seconds to formulate a plan. Just as the Aublysodon was about to impale him on its teeth, he leaped to the side. The attacking creature had no time to stop it's run and collided headfirst with the thick trunk of the tree. Stunned, it wrenched it's head around and looked for Evan futilely. That period of hesitation on its part was long enough for Evan to pump four more tranquilizer darts into it. The beast swayed then charged Evan again, at a lethargic pace. This time he easily got out of its way. In under a minute, the multiple doses of tranquilizer took effect and it finally collapsed to the ground.

After hitting the Aublysodon a few times with a branch to make sure it was well and truly out, Evan dashed over to where Dylan lay. He tossed away his gun and fell to his knees beside her. "Oh god oh god oh god," he whispered, "Oh god no."

She was unconscious and covered with blood. Evan pulled back the shreds of her blue windbreaker to reveal four long slashes across her chest and abdomen. The wounds obviously hadn't been made by the creature's tiny arms, so Evan assumed that it had bitten her then pulled down with its teeth when she tried to fight back. This had succeeded in ripping thick gouges in her flesh almost a foot long. With a trembling hand Evan reached under her chin to feel for a pulse, praying to whatever diety was out there that she was alive.

Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump.

At the feeling of her pulse still beating softly, Evan nearly cried. He ripped off his jacket and pressed it against Dylan's wounds. _'Stop the bleeding, stop the bleeding.' _was all that ran through Evan's head. The sleeping Aublysodon caught Evan's eye as he leaned Dylan's limp body against him, cradling her tight. He knew Dylan need a hospital, and fast. But he also couldn't just leave a 17 foot long prehistoric carnivore out in the woods to wake up at any time. Having propped Dylan's head against his left shoulder while using the same arm to stem blood loss, Evan used his right to call Mac.

"Hel-"

"Mac! I need you at Stanley Park right now. Aublysodon. Big. Dylan needs a hospital; I need you to take care of it."

"Whoa, hold on there. Dylan what? Is she hurt?"

Evan fought back the urge to swear at Mac. "Yes she's hurt! If I don't get here to a hospital soon… I don't know. And I can't leave that thing here to wake up and hurt _'kill' _more people. Have Toby zero in on the GPS on my phone and find the anomaly. Will you deal with the creature while I help Dylan?"

There was an agonizing silence on the other end. Evan could feel Dylan slipping away and was ready to hang up and make a run for the hospital, dinosaur or not, when Mac finally responded. "Tony's got your location, as well as the anomaly. We're on our way. Get Dylan out of there, boss."

Evan didn't bother saying goodbye before hanging up and tossing his phone away. In the very back of his distraught mind he visualized Dylan shaking her head at him amusedly. She would have known better than to treat an expensive cellphone like that. That was one of the things that made her Dylan and him Evan. Looking down at the blonde-haired woman he found himself wishing more than ever to see her smiling face, laughing at him. He couldn't lose her. He _wouldn't _lose her. Evan pressed soft, apologetic kisses all over Dylan's forehead and lifted her off the ground. The movement was in one fluid motion but it still aggravated Dylan's injures and even in unconsciousness she groaned. Evan winced at the sound and adjusted his grip on the body in his arms until he was carrying her bridal style. Not sparing another glance at the Aublysodon, he set off in a dead run through the park with Dylan's shallow breathing acting as a pacemaker in his ear.

* * *

**AN: The dinosaur used in this story is a Aublysodon, which is basically a somewhat-smaller-than-a-t-rex carnivore from the Cretaceous Period. It supposedly lived in North America and ranged about 15 to 20 feet long and weighted up to a couple thousand pounds fully grown. **


	2. Chapter 2

Evan took another sip of coffee and buried his head in his arms. It had been a full week since the Aublysodon incident, and he had barely slept during that time. The events of the last week wouldn't stop running through his head. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Dylan lying against that tree, her chest red with blood. He remembered bursting through the hospital doors, too out of breath to call for help. Hands swarmed everywhere; pulling Dylan away from him and onto a stretcher. Nurses crouching beside him as he fell to his knees in shock. Mac and Toby running in a few hours later to see him sitting in the waiting room, essentially ignorant to his surroundings. It had taken the two of them to cajole and persuade him to return to the TANK. And he had been torn apart by worry ever since.

According to Mac and Toby, Dylan had successfully made it through her surgery. They had gone to see her multiple times over the last week, but Evan never could. He had tried, but walking down the corridor towards her recovery room had sent the memories of bringing her there racing past his mind's eye. He just couldn't do it. So there he was instead, sleep deprived and anxious, living off coffee and blaming himself for Dylan's condition for the last week.

He raised his head to look at the clock on his desk. The digital numbers read 8:32 pm. Yet another day spent cooped up in the TANK. He hadn't gone home for days. Why bother going home when it would be no different from here? He still wouldn't be able to sleep; he would still be heartbroken and worried about Dylan. In fact, staying here improved his chances of seeing her once she was released. Toby had told him that it would be sometime this week. He just didn't know when. Evan had given up remembering what day it was the morning after the attack.

"Evan?" A voice reached Evan's ear, causing him to jerk his head up. Had he finally fallen asleep? Looking over the clock he saw that it was almost 10:00. Rubbing his face with his hands, he groaned and peeked out through his fingers. What he saw made his freeze.

"Evan, did I wake you up?" Dylan stood a ways away at the top of the stairs leading up to the second level of the TANK. Her face was painted with her typical concern, and it was the most beautiful thing Evan had ever seen.

"Uh-um, no. No, it's fine." Evan stood up and stepped away from his desk so fast it was a miracle he didn't fall over his chair and break something. In complete awe, he walked towards her slowly. Dylan stepped away from the stairs to meet him halfway. She was wearing a forest green shirt and jeans. She looked perfectly normal, perfectly _Dylan. _Not a trace of the attack that had happened a mere week ago was visible. Evan swallowed thickly and she smiled back.

"You're…you're ok." Evan said dumbly. His eyes swept over her, checking for damage. None.

Dylan chuckles softly, "Yeah. I'm ok. Hospital patched me up." Her smile fades slightly. "Toby and Mac told me what happened. That you carried me all the way to the hospital. Thank you."

"N-no problem. We didn't really have time to wait for an ambulance." Evan stumbled over his words, still dazed by the rush of emotions that came with seeing Dylan alive and healthy. "I'm just glad you're fine. It's really, _really_ good to see that you're ok."

Dylan shrugged. "Hey, it's all a part of the job I guess."

Evan's brow furrowed. Without a second thought he stepped into Dylan's personal space and wrapped his arms around her. Dylan tensed in surprise for a brief second before relaxing and leaning into the hug. As he felt her wrap her arms around his waist in return Evan rested his chin on the top of her head. "I don't care. You _have _to be ok."

"What are you talking about?" she mumbled into his chest.

"It's my fault you were facing that thing alone. I should have been there with you. We could have taken that thing down easily working together. I'm sorry. I couldn't stop it from almost ripping your heart out." Evan choked, holding onto her as if she were going to fall through his fingers like smoke.

"It's ok Evan. It's not your fault. I don't think either of us knew what we were getting into."

"I don't _care_. I failed you."

Dylan frowned, "No, you didn't. Look Evan, it doesn't matter-"

Evan brought one hand up from her waist and cupped her cheek. He tilted her head up and kissed her soundly on the lips. Dylan's eyes widen in surprise before fluttering shut as she fully reciprocated the kiss. Evan closed his eyes as well, reveling in the feeling of finally having Dylan in his arms. A few seconds later he breaks the kiss and leans his forehead against hers. "I love you. That's why it matters. That's why I would give anything in the world to make sure you're safe. I _love_ you."

Dylan breathed heavily. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"Ok," Opening her eyes she ceased the contact of their foreheads and brought both hands up to caress the nape of his neck. She stretched her neck up to kiss him, this time initiating a kiss much more passionate than the first. Eventually Evan broke away and walked backwards, pulling her towards the nearest sofa. As they collapsed on it together Evan wrapped his arms around her again. Dylan sank into his embrace, holding him just as tightly as he held her. After a while, she spoke.

"Evan?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

* * *

**AN: And there you go! Sorry it took so long to get an ending, but I'm pretty much constantly busy and don't have a lot of time to write. However, if I don't procrastinate again you guys can expect another PNW fic in the next week! Mmmm, more Dylan/Evan!**


End file.
